youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
UnspeakableGaming
Nathan (born on December 5, 1997) known as UnspeakableGaming or Unspeakable is an American Minecraft YouTuber who uploads videos were he showcase maps, play with friends on other servers, and bunch of challenges and games like Do Not Laughs, Hide N' Seeks, and more. He is currently a member of The Squad with his fellow friends, MooseCraft and 09sharkboy but he and MooseCraft were members of the group called "Proper Productions" that has 3 channels namely ProperIdiots, ProperDummies, and ProperLife. In many of his videos, he uploads with fellow YouTubers MooseCraft, FavreMySabre, 09sharkboy, ItsMeCyclone, ASWDFZXCVBHGTYYN and PrestonPlayz. He has also uploaded with Logdotzip and SGC Barbierian, though not as frequently, and he also collaborates with the YouTuber and Minecraft Map Maker, Euclides by reviewing maps he has made for him. He also opened a Google forum page were his fans can submit their maps made for him. He has currently 3 channels which have more than 100k subscribers. He currently has over 4 million subscribers and over a billion total video views. History 2012 Before his main channel created, Nathan made a channel called "Mr. Gaming 1000" but was deleted and make another channel which is his main channel today, UnspeakableGaming, that was created last October 9, 2012. Then exactly one month, November 9, he told that date was his first recording for first video on his first series called "Minecraft Survival Island" that was uploaded on November 17, 2012. 2 days later, he posted a video of his first mod showcase about TNT explosions. After that, he keeps on uploading mods and also maps showcases like Sonic The Hedgehog map, Minecraft Wipeout map, and more. December 7, same year, was his first gameplay of Minecraft Hunger Games. December 26, 2012, he posted a video that covers his whole computer setup and 2 days alster, he uploaded a trailer of his first map created by him called "Minecraft Mob Island Survival". 2013 His journey keeps on going. January 21, he created his first server "24/7 Minecraft Subcriber Server" and posted a video about it at the same date. April 8, he posted his very popular map of Unspeakable called "Island Sprint Parkour" and made a trailer of it and many big YouTubers played this map like JeromeASF w/ TheBajanCanadian , JerryVsHarry, and more. That opportunity enters his way to hit a 100 subscribers on April 20, 2013. He also fill his channel some mods, texture packs, seeds, and Hunger Games showcases of the year 2013. He also played Urban Trail Freestyle and posted it on his main channel. August 26, where he hit 10k subscribers. Then November 29, was his first gameplay of Skywars. 2014 On this year, he hit 50k subscribers on April 22 and as a celebration, he posted a short montage containing his videos on his channel. He also opened himself to play some more games besides Minecraft. One of them is COD where he started to post videos of them last November 4. November 26, he hit 100k subscribers and he celebrates it in 3 types: he posted a video of his new computer setup compared to the last setup that he showcased way back 2012, he posted a QnA video on December 2, 2014, then couple of days later, he posted a video where he compiles all of his fans' fan art. 2015 His 100k subscriber celebration extends. He received his first-ever Silver Play Button from YouTube last March 25 vlogged it. July 15, he annouced that he is going to be on TheGameCon 2015 on August 8-9 of the same year. He also started to upload Top 5's, 10's, and 50's this year. 2016 February 6 was MooseCraft's and Jaybull's first appearances on Unspeakable's channel on an episode of their "FNAF World" roleplay series. Then Unspeakable starts a ton of roleplay series. He started "Minecraft - Who's Your Daddy?" where Ryguyrocky and IronMango appeared on its first episode. Then on May 2's episode of the roleplay series, 09sharkboy appeared. But before that, May 1, Unspeakable created a channel called "Unspeakable" that contains other games than Minecraft. June 10, Unspeakable and Moose announces that they are one of the first and new members of Proper Productions' "ProperIdiots" with AviatorGaming, MeganPlays, Ryguyrocky, and Jaybull. July 12, Unspeakable is back on showcasing maps including puzzle ones and one of them are the "Glitcher". Then he began showcasing redstone houses. Euclides' build caught Unspeakable's attention. He showcased Euclides' map first-time last July 30. Afterwards, Unspeakable showcase all of Euclides' builds. Then, August 7, Unspeakable livestreamed with Moose for their first-time where they play some Hypixel mini-games. And on this date, September 17, Unspeakable hit 1M subscribers and posted a video of his reaction at the same time, his reaction to his first 5 videos on his channel. October 28 when Unspeakable and Moose began some trolling and then start on their private server with their individual islands. November 6, when he annouced that Proper Productions created another channel called "ProperDummies" including him and the other members of "ProperIdiots". From November 24, 2016, Unspeakable began playing maps with PrestonPlayz. They collaborate first on an old dropper map, then days later, they played cross-keyboard challenge where they played Skywars. Few days later, December 14, they collaborated with Logdotzip on a Minecraft map where on Logdotzip's perspective, it was the 3rd part of the map. December 22, where Unspeakable created his new server called "ArcadeWars" and at the same time, he uploaded the trailer. 2017 This year was crazy from Unspeakable's YouTube career. Unspeakable received his Gold Play Button on January 11 where he vlogged it and gives his message to his fans. February 22, Unspeakable released his merchandise items on his website, unspeakable.co. He also started to play Minecraft Pocket Edition on his new channel called "UnspeakablePlays" that was created on June 25. Unspeakable began doing Do Not Laughs, Truth or Dares, and some other challenges with Moose and Shark. He also began to remove all of Unspeakable's videos on "Unspeakable" channel and replaced it with real-life content. Unspeakable with Moose released another server called "CrazyWars" where they troll their fans most of them on island survival. He also started reacting to his old videos on his channel. And when Unspeakable and Moose left the Proper Productions, they created another group with Shark called "The Squad" and created their own channel. Unspeakable also opened a forum page where his fans can submit their maps that were dedicated to him. At first, Unspeakable opened it for a challenge and when the challenge ended, he didn't deleted the forum and decided to keep it and showcase more of his fans' maps. The Squad also created another server called "TheSquadMC" where they're the owners including ItsMeCyclone. And before 2017 ends, December 19, Unspeakable's main channel hit 1 billion views. 2018 Unspeakable decided to have an office base in his town, Houston, TX. He also received his first 100k YouTube Plaque on his channel "Unspeakable". UnspeakablePlays On 25 June 2017, Unspeakable made a second Minecraft channel called UnspeakablePlays, where they played Minecraft Pocket Edition with MooseCraft and 09sharkboy. Unspeakable reached another milestone with this channel, hitting 100k subscribers within 24 hours of its creation. He is showcasing maps, mods, add-ons, creations and had a series called "Troll Wars" with MooseCraft, 09sharkboy and ItsMeCyclone that has 2 seasons. Right now, he has an ongoing series surviving in an island with "Unsheepable" and an Item Shop. Unspeakable UnspeakableGaming created a YouTube channel called "Unspeakable" way back May 1, 2016, that showcases more video games like GTA, Deip.io, and more. But he uploaded only 9 videos and stopped uploading. And when Moose started creating a real-life channel called "Life of Moose", he decided to change the channel to real-life content in the month of August. Now, he continuously uploading real-life videos 2-3x a week. He also received a 100k Play Button on this channel. The Squad Unspeakable and MooseCraft left the Proper Productions and make their own group with fellow friend 09sharkboy called The Squad and created their YouTube channel last 12 September 2017. The 2 members of The Squad, MooseCraft and 09sharkboy, moved to Miami, Florida but Unspeakable left and moved to Houston, Texas. They also created a Minecraft server called [https://thesquadmc.net TheSquadMC] (play.TheSquadMC.net) where Shark livestream first, followed by Unspeakable who livestreamed also with Cyclone. Channel's Series Ended *Minecraft Survival Island *Land of Minecraftia (Season1) *Minecraft: Crazy Craft Modded Survival *Minecraft: Hunger Games Survival *Minecraft: UHC Season 1 *Minecraft: Hunger Games w/ Butter *Minecraft Survival: Unspeakable's Journey *Top 5 Minecraft Kills *Top Minecraft Mods *Minecraft: Top 5's, 10's, 50's *Minecraft: Skywars *Minecraft Story Mode (Season 1) *Minecraft Survival: Let's Play! (v1.9 snapshot) *FNAF World - Minecraft Roleplay *Minecraft: Who's Your Daddy? *Minecraft: Crafting Dead *Minecraft: Wizard High *Minecraft: Thing You Didn't Know *Minecraft: Daycare *Minecraft: Stranded *Minecraft: Zombies *Minecraft: Lucky Blocks *Minecraft: Throwback Thursday *Minecraft Survival: Let's Play! (v.1.0.0) *Minecraft Arcade Wars: Factions *Minecraft Survival (w/ MooseCraft) *Minecraft: Trolling SMP *Minecraft Island Survival (w/ 09sharboy) Current *Minecraft: Troll Wars Season 2 (TheSquadMC server) Personal life Unspeakable was born on December 5, 1997 at 4:30am and he was raised on Houston, TX. He likes to read books and play video games. He also told that he was a member of a boy scout when he was 6-8 years old. He knew about YouTube when he was 15 and starts his first YouTube channel called "Mr. Gaming 1000". But he deleted it and created his main channel right now, "UnspeakableGaming". Unfortunately, he just finished high school and never continue to college because he knew to himself that maybe school is not for him and on that same time, he had 100k subscribers. And when he's 19, him and MooseCraft joined a YouTube Gaming group called "ProperProductions" and that is where they left their hometown and lived in Dallas. But they left the group with some other friends and also, left Dallas. Unspeakable goes back on his hometown Houston, TX and Moose moved to Miami with their another The Squad member, 09sharkboy. Currently, his mom and multiple employees handle his merchandise store, he still has his girlfriend Kayla Conley, he has 2 weird cats namely Simon and Muffassa, he also has a GTR and Mercedes, he has an office base and living in a house in Houston, TX with his girlfriend. Other information is on his "Draw My Life" video on his real-life channel: https://youtu.be/Rn818GdFeMQ Unspeakablegaming.jpg|Unspeakable or Nathan in real-life Unspeakable.jpg|Unspeakable's vlogging channel icon|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwIWAbIeu0xI0ReKWOcw3eg|linktext=Unspeakable channel Unspeakable with Moose.jpg|UnspeakableGaming with MooseCraft CrfTJSJVMAAbNFN.jpg|Unspeakable with his firends and Pewdiepie|link=https://twitter.com/unspeakablegame/status/772318048359292928|linktext=Unspeakable's tweet 17268219_118552115345378_4460705256409399296_n.jpg|Unspeakable with Moose on a Yacht party Nathan Unspeakable on Instagram “INCREDIBLE day of skateboarding These electric bad boys go faster than a wild unspeakable carving through trails at over 25MPH ” • Instagram.png|Skateboarding with friends|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BQojG0IhDeR/?taken-by=unspeakablegaming|linktext=Instagram post hanging out.jpg|hanging Favorites *Favorite Colour - Green, obviously *Favorite Actor - Vin Diesel *Favorite Video Game - Minecraft *Favorite Movie - Fast and Furious *Favorite Cartoon Series - Spongebob Squarepants YouTuber Friends *MooseCraft *09sharkboy *ItsMeCyclone *ASWDFZXCVBHGTYYN *FavreMySabre *PrestonPlayz *Logdotzip *SGC Barbarian *Ryguyrocky *MangoTango *Jaybull *TheBajanCanadian *Euclides *RagingCyanide *TheFearRaiser Subscriber Milestone *100 subscribers last April 20, 2013 *1k subscribers last May 1, 2013 *10k subscribers last August 26, 2013 *50k subscribers last April 22, 2014 *100k subscribers last November 26, 2014 *250k subscribers last March 22, 2016 *500k subscribers last June 14, 2016 *1M subscribers last September 17, 2016 *2M subscribers last February 27, 2017 *3M subscribers last July 23, 2017 *4M subscribers last January 24, 2018 Quotes * "Do you play Minecwaf?" * "I PLAY MINECWAF! * "Wassah dude?" * "BIG BOI!" * "What are you tacoin about?" * "Come on mah dude!" * "FLIP!" * "GG!" * "Have a safe and fantastic rest of your day!" (Unspeakable's outro) * "What the flip?!" * "Yo, he’s a hackin' dude!" * "Flippin' Cereal" * "Take a chill pill!" * "Yo, Chill!! YO, CHILL!!" Trivia *Unspeakable's zodiac sign is Sagittarius and was born on Year of the Ox. *His YouTube channel used to be "Mr. Gaming 1000" but then he decided to delete it and created another YouTube channel "UnspeakableGaming" which his main channel with over 4 million subscribers. *His old Minecraft username is BUTTERBALL911 and changed into UnspeakableGame. *He calls his fans Unspeakable Army with also a hashtag "#UnspeakableArmy". *He currently has 5 YouTube plaques: 1 is the 1M plaque from "UnspeakableGaming" channel, 2 Silver plaques from "UnspeakableGaming" and "Unspeakable" channel, 1 is made by "Doing It With Jason" where his daughter was a fan of Unspeakable, and 1 is from the PowerTV celebrating 175k subscribers. *His quote "what the flip?!" started from PrestonPlayz as Preston's quote "are you flipping cereal?!". *If you added up the subscriber count between Unspeakable's main channel, second Minecraft channel, and his vlogging channel, it will be over 5 million subscribers. *His most viewed video on his main channel is the Top 5 Craziest Minecraft Seeds with over 10M, where he showcased different kinds of seeds in Minecraft PC. **This video was also a record for his channel for his most likes with over 500,000 likes. Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views